A little bit stronger
by moroi-skye
Summary: Love Fades...Mine Has. The day he said that he had no idea how much of an impact he had on Rose Hathaway's life.  T for Language.
1. He left He's back?

**A little bit stronger**

I awoke to the chilling breeze blowing in my slightly opened window, coming in from the east side of Court. I was at court because after Dimitri decided he didn't love me anymore I tried to move on. Or at least try my best to not care. I felt to do that fully I needed to leave Saint Vladimir's. Anyways, I had gone on to become one of the best ranked guardians in guardian recorded history, Getting Lissa as my charge.

I glanced over at my silver alarm clock, which had red numbers blinking 12:00 repeatedly. I snatched my cell phone off the bedside table and checked the time. **10:00 pm** "DAMN IT!" I yelled. "There must have been a power outage." I thought to myself. I ran to the bathroom to get ready for work. I had to lead the guardians in a new security plan for the center wing, where Queen Vasilissa resided. I grabbed my hairbrush and before beginning to brush my hair I began to feel the first pang of regret, sadness, and heartbreak set in for the day because I looked at myself in the mirror. I began running the hairbrush through my shoulder length brown hair. I had cut it the night of "Love fades… and mine has." That was a few years ago. I remember because it was also the exact day we had 1 month left before graduation.

Another pang of sadness wrenched through my heart and soul just thinking about the night. I bent down over the sink and washed my streaky make-up off. I had cried myself to sleep the night before, and forgot to take my make-up off. After that I brushed my teeth, then I quickly stroked over some mascara onto my bleary eyes, then some concealer to hide the bags from tossing and turning all night.

I called my second in charge, who was probably already leading them. "Hathaway! Where the hell are you?" Eddie Castile blurted into the phone. Yes. Eddie was the second-best guardian. He toughened up on the outside, but on the inside he was still a big softie. "There was a power outage last night. My alarm got reset, and I woke up late. Meet you at the main building?" I replied. "Okay. Be there in 10." He said as he hung up. I grabbed some guardian clothes, a white button down, with a black blazer, and some black pants. I got dressed and began to drive to the main building. I couldn't be depressed when I showed up, so I turned on the radio to distract myself. Knowing my luck, it was a sad love song. Dear John by Taylor Swift. It's sad I know the names of all her songs, but hey, I am a girl. I began singing to the lyrics that were on when I turned it on, but suddenly realized what the song was about.

You paint me a blue sky  
>And go back and turn it to rain<br>And I lived in your chess game but you changed the rules everyday  
>Wondering' which version of you I might get on the phone<br>Tonight  
>Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why<p>

Dear john I see it all now that you're gone  
>Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?<br>The girl in the dress cried the whole way home  
>should have known...<p>

I turned the radio off and it turned out I was at the main building, where I saw all the guardians waiting for me. "Alright, so here's how the new security plan will work." I went into all the details and pointed out some new areas on a small map. I noticed Eddie looking at me with concern, and the rest of the guardians in a state of awe. I wiped my eyes only to realize I was crying again. Eddie pulled me aside and told the guardians to study the plan because we were going to practice it next. "Rose, what happened? There's something wrong. Nothing makes Rose fucking Hathaway cry." Wow. I'm a badass. But sadly, I was a ball of mush and the only thing that happened was I cried even harder and Eddie engulfed me into a hug. "Him again?" he questioned. Damn. He knows me so well. I sniffled a little and wiped my eyes. "Yeah. Sad song in the car made me think about it. Let's just get back to work. Thanks Eddie." I stated and hugged him a little more. There was a novice, about 6 standing behind him in awe. I kneeled down to her and said "What's your name honey?" I may be badass, but kids are adorable. I mean, Come ON. "I'm Jenna. Hey is that guardian your boyfriend? Guardians and guardians aren't supposed to be together!" She questioned. I laughed "He's not my boyfriend, but he's one of my best friends." I replied happily. "Doesn't he have Cooties though? Aren't you going to catch them!" She exclaimed. I laughed for a while. "No Jen, he doesn't. Anyways, I need to go, but maybe we can talk some other time." "Okay Bye best friend!" She said, and happily trotted away.

I walked back over to Eddie and the other guardians with a smile on my face. "Now, let's get down to business. Group A, you circle around the right. Group B, you circle around the left. Group C, you just walk down the middle. Eddie and I are on patrol of the front and back doors. Go."

I received an urgent call from Lissa, "Liss, I'm kind of busy right now. What do you need?" I answered quickly. "I need you here. IMMEDIATELY. GO." She instructed. I was halfway there when I saw…him. Dimitri was here.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! It was just an idea I had that popped into my head. I used to be a DxR girl, but I'm slowly beginning to like RxA. They're so cute! But I started this awhile ago and I'm not sure whether to make it DimitrixRose or RosexAdrian... hmm. They're both so CUTE! :) Constructive Critisism is greatly appreciated. I have another chapter ready but I want to know if you guys are actually interested in this before I update... Sorry. I know I hate it when people do that but I'm not sure I should waste my time on this if nobodys gonna read it. If anybody reviews I'll post the next chapter. I accept Anonymous reviews as well, to make it easier on you! :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Taylor Skye -**


	2. What do you want now?

I knew he saw me because he immediately began walking towards me. I turned around and began sprinting the other way.  
>Alright. If I took the path to the right I could loop around and come in from the back door of the building.<br>If I took the path to the left I could go towards the gym and take the corridor through the spa building next to the gym, then go down the tunnel and be in the Queens quarters anyway. I decided to take the path to the left. I began running again. Bad move. I tripped over a big tree root and twisted my ankle really hard. "SHIT!" I yelled. He could probably hear me. I looked up and he was running faster than i thought was possible. I tried to move my already beginning to swell and turn deep purple, ankle. OW! That obviously wasn't going to work. I stood up on my right foot (the UNinjured one) and tried to see how much pressure I could put on the left foot. Not much. Oh great. Dimitri was catching up. I had to think of something. Fast.  
>Whoops. Not fast enough. He had caught up to me. "Rose, are you alright?" He looked down at me with those big pools of chocolate and I think I might have swooned because he ended up holding me up. I said the first thing that came to my mind, as the world was spinning and beginning to go black. "No." And I blacked out.<p>

I woke up in the Infirmary. I was trying to be quiet because there were people talking, but I couldn't quite understand what they were saying. I had to go and ruin it by coughing loudly. Some kind soul with blond hair handed me a water bottle. I took some big gulps of the nice cold water. I found that I could finally focus and saw that Lissa, her guardians, and Dimitri were standing with them, as well as my Adrian. Great. I guess they already replaced me as Lissas head guardian, for now at least. Dimitri wasn't the second best guardian because when he left to guard Tasha, he left Tasha too. Wow. Big surprise huh?  
>Anyways so he moved back to his family in Russia and apparently quit guarding for awhile. I guess they had him do another trial or something to give him back his guardianshp. I wasn't really sure how it worked. Lissa ran up and gently touched my shoulder. "No Liss. NO." I demanded. I didn't want her to heal me because of the darkness and everything. Lately I'd been taking most of it because of the whole queen thing. I figured it'd be one less thing on her mind. So I'd take the darkness- all of it, and go to the gym and punch…well everything. Then I'd take a sleeping pill and go to bed. The next morning I'd wake up and feel better. Most days she didnt even use the magic so I only had to do that on the days it was really bad. I felt the flooding of warmth, then freezing, then warmth again. "God damn it Vasilissa!" I swore. I got up and began to walk out of the hospital room. "Rose you can't leave yet, the doctors haven't checked you out yet, you just woke up—""Screw that. I'm leaving." I interrupted and slammed the door. I heard it open, then close again. "Rose wait!" Dear God. It wasn't Lissa. It was Dimitri. I spun around. I felt the darkness flood through me like a tidal wave. "What. What is it you could possibly want from me? After ruining my life already? What do you want! What the FUCK are you doing here!" I screamed at him. He looked very surprised, and another look I'd never seen before happened upon his face. Hurt.<p>

**A/N: Sorry I finished the chapter on such a ...weird note. I was hoping you'd forgive me for that. I'm also sorry its so short. I tried to add more detail as well, but its meant to be a short chapter.**

**I'm going to post Review replies on the chapter after the review. It's just a lot easier that way with all the anonymous reviews (Which I still love.) Plus some of the reviews are questions everyone gets! So... REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Rachael: I saw your review and looked at it. I tried to fix the story so it said " I cut it the night of "Love fades...Mine Has." That was almost 5 years ago now. That was 2 weeks before graduation. So to clear that up... Thats when it is.**

**clair95: I loved your review! I did actually name the story that on purpose! Did you notice the "Got dressed through the mess put a smile on my face... drivin in the car to work, tryin to ignore the hurt, turned on the radio... every song makes me think of you i listened to it for a minute, but then i changed it..." I was trying to reference the song! :) I love this song too!**

**Pentup: I'm**

**So, Thank you guys SO much for reviewing! Hey! Heres an idea... Review some more! :) Reviews make me insanely happy. You don't even know how happy. I kinda started bouncing with joy when i woke up and had 3 reviews in my inbox. So, Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Any ideas for the next chapter? I'd *LOVE* some. **

**~Skye~**


	3. 2am, who do I love?

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Adrian: Hey Rose, Does MoroiSkye own Vampire Academy?  
>Skye: OF COURSE I DO!<br>Rose: ...No you don't. Richelle Mead's the creator.  
>Skye: Pshh... I know that...<br>EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD! I'D NEVER TRY AND TAKE ANYTHING FROM HER! I KNOW I CANT DO IT**** AS WELL AS SHE CAN.  
>Adrian: okay, carry on! <strong>

"I was here because there's a royal council meeting and a lot of moroi are going to be there and they called me in for backup… Is that really how you feel Roza? I ruined your life?" He said really sadly.  
>"No shit Sherlock. I loved you with all my heart and I thought that's how you felt but of course you had to go and ruin it because you're…<br>YOU HAVE TO GO AND BE DIMITRI BELIKOV AND RUIN EVERYTHING! I yelled. Damn. The darkness from Lissa's head flooded into me and I didn't know how to stop it.  
>I fast walked away from him, trying to get to the gym but of course he followed right behind. "Roza—" He began before I interrupted him.<br>"You lost the right to call me that when you left me behind, telling me you didn't love me." I snapped at him as I started stretching. I was planning on using a punching bag already, but it looks like one followed me here already! I thought happily.  
>I walked up to Dimitri and got into my sparring position. He noticed and crouched down as well.<br>I faked a punch to the right and kicked him in the side of the head. I grabbed his legs out from under him and began to pin him.  
>He used his extra weight over me and flipped me down, pinning me underneath him. I lifted my chin and went in for a small kiss.<br>He froze up and immediately tried to kiss me back. I flipped him over and placed both my hands over his heart. "You're DEAD." I panted.  
>He seemed in shock. "Rose… I didn't mean to hurt you I promise. I just felt it would be best for both of us if I left. If I didn't surely someone would have found us. But you've graduated. We can be together now… if you'll accept me." He stated, knowing I'd feel terrible if I didn't.<br>The darkness that still coursed through my veins made me scream something I really shouldn't have said. "You know what, Guardian Belikov? You're right. I have graduated. Since then, I know better than to accept someone who'll toy with my heart. I'm still picking up the pieces from when you broke it, and they're not exactly Reese's but it's a start. And- I'm not a cheater like someone," I paused to glare at him, knowing full well I was implying he cheated on me with Tasha.  
>"So I can't be with you." I walked out of the gym and to my room.<br>I showered quickly, and changed into a white baby doll tank top and some jean shorts. I walked over to the cafeteria.

I knew Lissa and the rest of them would be waiting there for me. The table they were sitting at only had 2 spots left. I grabbed some food and sat down across from Adrian. "Hey Adrian!" I greeted over cheerfully. I looked with my peripheral vision to the left, back to where the doorway was, and saw Dimitri looking back at me. Although it seemed like nobody noticed, I could tell Lissa could tell something was wrong. I leant over and gracefully kissed Adrian on the lips. I turned and could tell Dimitri had seen. I gave a mini Hathaway smirk at him, and then I looked down at my salad and took a small bite. "So, what did you guys do while I escaped the hospital?" I questioned them trying to make small conversation, distracting myself. "Well, I was searching for you Rose. I wasn't trying to make you mad; I was trying to help you by healing you! I forgot about the after-effects." Lissa apologized. "It's okay Liss. I was just a little frustrated about…you know…" I began knowing she'd know what I was inferring. "Rose. I originally called you to inform you he and Tasha were coming for the Moroi Council Elections. Some of the Conta's and Zeklos' are getting kicked off of the counsel but that's as much as I'm allowed to say at this point." She said. She then continued talking politics and I zoned out. I looked down at my mashed potatoes and started swirling them around and around, mixing the gravy into them. I looked up to find everyone was looking at me, or more specifically, behind me.  
>I turned around and there was Dimitri. "Come with me Rose." He said grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me away. "Hey man, what you think you're doing!" Adrian said angrily. I knew Adrian wasn't as tough as a dhampir, but I knew he had a lot of strength. He pulled Dimitri's hands off me and punched him in the side of the face, hard. Dimitri actually staggered a bit, and glared at Adrian, and I knew he was considering the consequences for hurting a royal moroi. Especially Adrian, who's related to the queen. "Adrian, I must speak with Rose for a moment. Can I please borrow her?" He questioned. I nodded at Adrian who reluctantly said "Alright…" We walked out of the café. "What the hell was that for!" I yelled angrily. "Isn't your <em>GIRLFRIEND<em> going to be mad about this?" I spat at him. "I don't love Tasha, I love you" he said squeezing my hand. "You have an odd way of showing it" I said looking straight into his eyes, showing him that the words didn't affect me anymore. He flinched, and I took that as a sign to continue. "I know you say you love me Dimitri, but if you truly did love me, you wouldn't have even considered leaving. Actions speak louder than words, and your words aren't pleasing me right now. I turned around and walked to my room. I sat on my bed and thought about everything. Did I really not love Dimitri anymore? I really felt something for Adrian… But was it enough?

**A/N: Sorry for taking insanely long to upload. My dad had surgery a couple days ago so I wasn't updating, then I was busy with Play Rehersal, and believe it or not guys, I do have a social life outside FF. xD But I uploaded and tried to make it as long as possible. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES! :) (it'd make me happier to reply to more...)**

**Kshadow and ClaireJ731: I'm honestly thinking about making this RosexAdrian... Sorry for all the Dimka fans... I'm going to try and update my other story next because that ones going to be DxR. So watch out for that. **

**A/N: So that was the story! Hope you guys liked it! Can i PLEASE get some more reviews? Not gonna be one of those meanies that go "Well if i dont get 2000 reviews by tommorow i'm gonna delete the story." Nope. But just know,**

**_**YOU GUYS ARE WHAT INSPIRE ME TO UPDATE! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**_**

**~Skye~**


End file.
